warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Feriden Damaris (Century of Death)
Lord Archmage Feriden Damaris, Doctor in Mystical Arts, was an alteraci human and wizard who played a pivotal role on the history of the Alliance of Lordaeron. He was the child of a prominent merchant who managed to subinfeudate lands from the Reynholde Estate, and sent him to study magic on Runeweaver Institute, were he attained the degree of Doctor in Magic and the position of Chief Arcanist. As an archmage he never excersied his faculties as a senator of the Kirin Tor, as he was a staunch nationalist who protected his fatherland's interests. He envisioned a strong Alterac and, when reached a seat in the Council of Lords, fought for it. However, he remained a Senior Advisor to the Council of Six and often collaborated or even led Kirin Tor sect for investigation and international cooperation efforts in the field of magic. After Lord Perenolde's betrayal of the Alliance during the Second War, Damaris lost his faith in Alterac and turned to the Kirin Tor, denouncing his king's vile acts. Leading the Kirin Tor forced into Alterac Valley from his seat in Damaris Keep, Lord Feriden later became Dalaran's commissioner to the Violet Occupation Zone (VOZ). He later served as an agent of the Violet Eye and spearheaded the effort for the Moving of Dalaran. He died during an expedition to inner Northrend. His children are still leading figured in dalaranian politics. His oldest son Neiden Damaris heads Damaris Holdings, Inc. his daughter Neyla Damaris is an ambassador in Shattarath and his younger son Theoden Damaris is the Mage-Commander of the Ninth Battle Corps. Biography Feriden Irulan Damaris was born in November 5th 561 K. C. to baron Isolden Damaris and baroness Nadia Damaris (née Lafleur), on his father's villa in the fief of Reynholde Keep. Isolden was a high profile merchant who had inherited a thriving banking venture from his own father, and later purchased land on a tenure regime (private ownership). He later rose above the ranks of the tenants of the Reynholde Estate and gained the position of clerk of the Court Baron, and lastly was appoited a baron of his own mesne after the passing without heirs of his predecessor. The Prodigal Boy Feriden developed great intelligence and a passion for science and literature from young age. By 569 K. C., at age 8, he attended the Reynholde Barons' Tuition. For a better administration of the lands and villages, the Council of Lords had passed the Nurture and Tuition Act on 540 K. C., providing for education centers for different social classes across the country, so Feriden was educated according to the highest standars of the Government. His schooling included mostly classical arts such as music and lessons in military tactics and politics. He was instructed to run the daily works of his mesne, including the militia, police, tenancy and accounting. When he succesfully cumpleted his education, on 575 K. C., aged 14, his father enrolled him on the Merchant's School of Falconcrest. The vastly populated borough and the strictly committed school provided the ideal environment for Feriden's development. He learned mathemathics and astronomy, aswell as rhetoric and foreign languages (gnomish and thalassian). Upon graduation, on 580 K. C. and at the age of 19, he was considered "the Prodigal Boy of Reynholde". The Don of Dalaran His father Isolden purchased some equities (shares) of the Bank of Dalaran on early 578 K. C., which got him some contacts in the Violet Citadel. Already a prominent man in the trade network between Dalaran and Alterac, Isolden gained greater status for his accomplishments on the field of politics (his political career advanced rampant, as he became the closest baron of late Lord Nisiden Reynholde. Feriden was offered a place on the Runeweaver Institute for Arcane Studies for a degree on Arithmancy. Feriden attended the Institute for eleven years. By 591 K. C., at the age of 30, Feriden Damaris was already a Scholar in Astrology, a Master in Alchemy and Abjuration, a Doctor in Theory of Magic and History of Magic and a Lecturer in Mysical Arts and Arcane Sciences, he also was a regular professor of Arithmancy, Abjuration, Law and Psychology. He attained the title of Archmage in 586 K. C., and sweared the Violet Oath of the Kirin Tor, but refused to serve on the Magus Senate for he was a strong proponent of repatriating alteracian wizard to Alterac. Feriden founded the Society of Alteracian Spellcasters on 584 K. C., originally for young alteraci sutdents. Then the society rose prominent to get involved in politics and lobby the Senate for closer relations to Alterac. Second War When his father died on 591 K. C., Feriden traveled to Reynholed Keep to swear the Oath of Allegiance to his liege. He proposed the creation of a magical division in the Army of Alterac. Lord Filius Reynholde introduced his bill in the Council of Lords with the support of Lord Mairon Peltwick. On December 7th 593 K. C., with the news of the opening of the Dark Portal and the Orcish War on Stormwind paving the way, the Lords passed the Damaris Act, or the Magical Battle Division Act. Feriden was appointed Lieutenant General of the Magical Battle Division by king Aiden Perenolde. The division was mostly composed of alteraci mages whohave benn repatriated from Dalaran and Lordaeron. Also, some stormwindian resident mages and gilnean resident mages who resented Dalaran after the Grey and Purple Was joined. The news of the Sack of Stormwind on 596 K. C. alarmed the kingdoms of men. After receiving the refugees from the Great Exodus, the kings of men and gnomes and dwarves and elves met on Lordaeron Capital to form the Great Alliance of Lordaeron. Damaris was positioned with his division on the front lines. On the eastern Hillsbrad Foothills, on the alteraci port of Mournholde Harbor. He sent a detachment to support the defender of Hillsbrad and Southshore, ad succesfully reppealed the invasion of the orcs on Mournholde with the help of General of the Army Brayon Hath. Unfortunately, the strength of Alterac on land was not so at sea. The weak Navy of Alterac was decimated by the orcish forces with the help of goblin bombing-zeppelins. Hath and his men retreated to Durnholde Keep and kept the orcish threat at bay with the help of dwarven gryphon riders from Dun Garok who provided aerial tactic support and cutted the supply lines maintained by the zeppelins. Feriden retreated to the southeast of Thoradin's Wall to help rejecting the invasion of Stromgarde. He was to command his forces into battle with the stromgardians to recover the Badlands and take the war to Khaz Modan, but Lord Perenolde recalled him and Hath to alteraci territory. Then Perenolde revealed his intentions of forming an alliance with the orcs. Astonished by this, Damaris betrayed his liege and stationed the Magical Battle Division and some loyal militia men in Reynholde Pass. The Violet Army rushed through the pass slaying the unfaithful alteracians, including Lord Reynholde (who was succeded by his daughter Marlene Reynholde). The battlemages pressed northeast to Alterac City, with the lordaeronians coming from the south and north and lakes Lordamere and Darrowmere, the stromgardians form the southeast, the kultirans from river Tarrin, and wild dwarves riding gryphons from the northeast. Feriden led a detachment of wizards called the Wizards' Counter Offensive during the assault on Alterac City. Occupation of Alterac After the War on Alterac a Committeee of Occupational Control (COC) was formed to rule over Alterac while the country was stabilized. The committeee had a representatives of each of the Occupying Powers (Lordaeron, Gilneas, Dalaran and Stromgrarde), plus a representative of Kul Tiras and one from Aerie Peak, and an attache from the self-labeled Patriotic Defense of Alterac (PDA), whom the alliance commander designated as Couner Offensive Forces (COF). The High Command appointed a non-voting president.